Quiero decirte una cosa
by Azunyan-bazinga
Summary: Kyoko decide confesar su amor a Sayaka pero por desgracia esperó hasta el último momento. One-shot, lectura ligera.


Olor a sangre.

Mi mano manchada de sangre se extendía en el aire intentando coger lo imposible, intentando devolverla a mis brazos.

Una solitaria lágrima.

Su figura se empezaba a perder entre la nada en la que mis ojos se perdían. No, no podía perderla, no podía renegar de mis sentimientos escondidos.

Mi cuerpo instintivamente se agarrotó en esa decadente posición. En cualquier momento, cualquier movimiento en falso y todo acabaría, caería a el vacío al que tanto despreciaba por querer arrebatármela. Maldito rascacielos de colores apagados y ventanas negras, maldita locura de el Apocalipsis, maldita la hora en la que dejé de prestarle atención.

En aquel pasillo en las que los cables salían de las paredes chispeantes, las luces se despegaban del techo titilantes, las puertas con agujeros teñidos de rojo sangre, marcas de manos ensangrentadas en la pared y partes de las columnas que enmarcaban el pasillo destrozadas a golpes. ¿Aquí sería su fin? ¿Su triste final?

Sus dientes se apretaron fuertemente, lágrimas de la más pura rabia se desprendían de sus llorosos ojos cayendo fuera de los decadentes muros de aquel ruinoso rascacielos.

Rugidos desgarradores.

La pelirroja reaccionó al escuchar los rugidos de aquellas criaturas y vio, con horror, como a pie de edificio se formaba un mar de esas criaturas putrefactas llamadas zombies.

Ya no eran un juego, ya no solo aparecían en las películas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. No, no podía, no podía dejarla morir. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que no le había arrebatado el miedo logró levantarse.

Con desesperación miró a su alrededor pero solo vio manchas de sangre, luces rotas, carteles que ponían "help", un botón de alarma, unos extintores y una manguera de incendio… ¡espera, eso es!.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la manguera, la agarró por un extremo y volvió sobre sus pasos con una pequeña diferencia, esta vez saltó por la ventana.

Mientras comenzaba su descenso se amarraba la manguera a la cintura a la velocidad que podía.

"¡Sayaka!" gritó estirando el brazo hacia ella una vez lo hubo atado.

La nombrada, al escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos dejando caer algunas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos.

Lágrimas llevadas por el viento de la caída.

Kyoko con desespero intentó agarrar a la peliazul. Creía que se le desencajaría el hombro de un momento a otro pero aún estirando la mano hasta casi desencajarlo los dedos de ambas solo se llegaban a rozar. Pero no podía, no llegaba. Estaba tan cerca… tan lejos.

Un error y todo acabaría, un segundo determinaría la vida de aquella que había robado su corazón.

_"Kyoko, Kyoko" gritaba una niña con una sonrisa y una bolita de pelo negra entre sus brazos. _

Kyoko se quedó unos momentos impactada, ¿por qué le llegaba ahora este recuerdo?¿por qué justo cuando está cayendo en picado para salvarla?.

_"Mira, Kyoko" repitió la niña feliz mostrando lo que se encontraba entre sus manos. La bolita se convirtió en un gatito negro de ojos verdes y orejitas blancas. El animal ,al ver a Kyoko, maulló débilmente moviendo la cola. _

_Los ojos de la infantil Kyoko se iluminaron. "Wau…" exclamó acariciando la cabeza de el animal con una sonrisa. _

_"Se llama como tú." Maulló Sayaka sin quitar la sonrisa._

_"Vaya, bonito nombre sin duda" dijo con su gran ego. "¿De dónde lo has sacado?" _

_"Bueno…" comenzó al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban de un color carmesí. "..lo he encontrado en el parque, dentro de una caja, en la caja ponía que no tiene padres así que…" miró a otro lado. "m-me he acordado de ti, por ello…" Kyoko le prestó atención, Sayaka estaba bastante sonrojada. "..¡p-por ello me lo quedaré y lo cuidaré! Por que sé el daño que te hizo perder a tus padres y no quiero que nadie, humano o no, sufra igual que tú." Finalizó muy decidida volviendo a mirar a su amiga aún con el sonrojo en su rostro. _

_"¿E-en serio?" preguntó algo abobada por el comportamiento de su amiga de seis años._

_"Claro, Kyoko, todo lo que digo va en serio, si no hacemos las cosas en serio no merecemos vivir." _

_"¿Sayaka?" preguntó impactada la pelirroja._

_Sayaka solo sonrió y la agarró de la mano comenzando a correr mientras reía, sacando así una sincera y pura sonrisa a Kyoko. _

"¡A-Ahg!" un grito salió de los labios de la peliroja en el momento que sus músculos se estiraban desgarradoramente.

Una vida salvada, dos corazones entrelazados.

La chica se aferraba a su espalda en aquel asfixiante abrazo. Las lágrimas caían sin pudor por las mejillas de ambas chicas.

Se encontraban boca abajo abrazadas, a centímetros de los zombies. Kyoko escondía la cabeza en el cuello de la chica sin detener las lágrimas.

"Kyoko" susurró la peliazul acariciando su cabeza "no pasa nada, estoy bien… e-estoy bien" volvió a susurrar con voz temblorosa.

Como respuesta Kyoko solo apretó más su camisa. Había estado tan cerca de perderla, tan cerca de no volver a verla nunca más. Ni una sonrisa, ni una palabra, ni una simple caricia…

"Sayaka yo…" fue todo lo que articuló entre lágrimas. "Yo no… yo no podía perderte." Finalizó mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar detener el llanto.

"Shhhh" sonrió volviendo a acariciar su cabeza. "solo no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa, me has salvado pero podrías haber muerto."

La peliroja formuló una leve sonrisa en la seguridad de el cuello de Sayaka.

"¿Sabes? La vida hay que tomársela en serio, si no hacemos las cosas en serio no merecemos vivir, ¿no es así, Sayaka?" se aferró más a su cuerpo, tenía miedo de que si la soltaba un poquito más desaparecería. "Además, preferiría estar un minuto a tu lado a una eternidad sin ti y… no podía dejar que esto acabara sin decirte algo, Sayaka yo…" la manquera empezaba a ceder por el peso, acercándola más a los zombies. "Yo.. te amo, Sayaka, te amo…" ese susurro fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el peso rompiera la manguera y las hiciera caer.

Una sonrisa

Una manguera quebrada 

Dos corazones entrelazados devorados por los zombies

Bueno, este ha sido mi primer KyoSaya, pareja que personalmente me roba el corazón.

Se lo dedico a una amiga muy especial que cumple hoy, a la cual le pierde esta pareja, los zombies y tomarse las cosas en serio al estilo Maede. Estúpida niña. Este es mi regalo, el cual es caca pero no pasa nada, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Sin más espero que os haya gustado también espero Reviews con amenaza de muerte o felicitaciones. Bye. ^^


End file.
